


Reunion

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after their Nationals win, Rachel arranges a New Directions reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Conference Room A of the Lima Best Western had been transformed. Rachel Berry stood back to survey her work before nodding in approval. It had been difficult making the hotel staff understand her vision but the results were worth the effort.

“A few more hours to a Gleeful Reunion,” she tweeted to her followers, knowing all of her New Directions friends followed her wildly successful twitter and youtube channel.

Dashing upstairs to the hotel room she’d reserved for the weekend, Rachel stopped in front of the mirror. She missed her long hair, but this short cut was easy to maintain and much better suited to her busy life.

Such was the life of an internet celebrity, she supposed. Sacrifices had to be made and the incident with the curling iron had gone viral, bringing many new followers. It wasn't the same as Santana’s long-running part in a sitcom, but Rachel liked to think her youtube videos gave fans a more personal touch.

Speaking of which… Rachel snapped a picture of her asymmetrical colorblock dress laid out on the bed and updated her blog with “Can’t wait to wear my new TCC original. Thanks, Tina!”

That had certainly been a surprise. Rachel had had no idea that Tina was interested in fashion. Tina had made some of the glee club costumes but so had Kurt and if anyone had seemed destined to design clothes it was him.

Throwing her reflection a kiss, Rachel hurried to take her shower. She wanted to be downstairs at least an hour early to make sure the catered dinner she’d arranged would be properly served. There was a full evening of fun ahead and everything had to be on schedule.

“Five years,” she sang as she toweled dry. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed since their Nationals win. Sure, there had been another win last year, but the group that was coming tonight was the first. The original New Directions.

Rachel picked up her dress and danced it around in circles until she was lightheaded.

She’d seen some of her glee club friends over the years but this would be the first time they’d all be together again in ages. She’d even brought a framed picture of Finn along to join them. It was in a place of honor beside the scrapbooks she’d made.

Fourteen invitations had been sent out. The arrival of Sugar’s politely worded regrets along with a box of glittery purple piano keyrings to use as favors had been a pleasant surprise. Lauren had sent a one word “no” and Joe’s invitation had been returned with no forwarding address. The rest, Sam, Blaine and the original New Directions had all agreed to come.

Rachel had been a little worried about Brittany, but Mercedes assured her that Brittany and Santana had never stopped being friends, even after they separated. Brittany and Mike handled all the choreography for Mercedes’ dancers and they’d spent most of the last year on a world tour in support of Mercedes third album. Artie had even traveled with them for a few months, recording behind the scenes footage for his documentary. They’d had a mini reunion with Puck while they were in Germany where he’d been stationed until recently.

Rachel pursed her lips and applied her new EcoRevLution lipstick. Quinn always sent the Glee girls a box of her company’s newest cosmetics and skin care products to try. Rachel had featured some of Quinn’s makeup in her videos and had even invited Sam as an EcoRevLution model to make a guest appearance. That video had gotten her second highest number of comments.

It was funny to think that Sam would be here tonight with Blaine as his partner. It had seemed pretty obvious to everyone in Glee that they’d end up together, especially once Blaine became Sam’s manager. The pair were still inseparable but thankfully things were less awkward now that Kurt and Adam had reunited.

Speaking of Kurt… Rachel gave her reflection a little wave before taking her phone and hotel key and returning to the conference room.

“What do you think?” Rachel asked once she and Kurt had shared a tight hug.

“Did you do all this?” Kurt looked around the room, taking in the sparkly gold decorations.

“I did,” Rachel turned in a circle, trying to see the room as someone who had just arrived. She turned back to Kurt, satisfied that she’d done good work. The videos she’d be posting to her blog would look fantastic.

“Nice,” Kurt nodded his approval. It was a bit over the top, but then so were most of the people who would be celebrating here tonight. “Thanks for arranging all of this.”

“I wanted to see my friends,” Rachel confessed. “It’s been too long.”

“It has,” Kurt agreed. His easy manner made Rachel smile.

“You look good, Kurt.”

“You too, Rachel. I saw your last video. Wow.” Kurt made a face, pretending to be shocked by her boldness. Rachel had always been more interested in entertainment than politics, but being online and interacting with her fans had broadened her awareness.

“You’re one to talk,” Rachel wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and gave him a squeeze. “I read your script. Pretty serious for a musical.”

“There are a lot of kids out there who are bullied. Maybe ‘Loser Like Me’ will give a few of them a voice.” Kurt leaned into Rachel, enjoying the comfort of their friendship. They’d had some rocky years after she’d left NYADA and Broadway for the bright lights of Hollywood and ended up back in Lima. They’d finally reconciled last year.

“Speaking of my play,” Kurt pulled out a flash drive. “Got time in the schedule for a preview? It’s only a read through; we’re still working out the bugs.”

“Are you kidding? Of course. Everyone will want to see it.”

“I’ll be taking notes,” Kurt warned, making Rachel laugh.

“You sure you’re ready for this group to critique your work?”

“I think I can handle it,” Kurt said, his confidence making Rachel’s heart flutter. It had been hard seeing him succeed where she’d failed because of her own mistakes but she’d finally found her niche and was content. “If not, Adam’s upstairs.”

“Tossing your lyricist to the wolves?” Rachel teased.

“Never, Miss Berry.” Kurt put his hand to his chest and batted his eyes. “How you could even suggest such a thing?”

“Experience,” Rachel deadpanned, taking Kurt’s arm and marching him up to the small stage. There was time for a duet or two before the party started. If anyone arrived early they could join right in; there was room for everyone.

::end::


End file.
